warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:AutumnClan
May I join Skytail-White she-cat with permenetnly dyed tail like the sky has blue/green eyes and her rank is warrior Skyla432 (talk) 20:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) yes you may ouo. 20:34, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Join? Magpiekit - Small black and white she-kit with amber/red eyes. .Magpieflight (talk) 22:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ 22:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Can I also add her mother? Ivywhisker - Grey she-cat with black stripes and bright amber eyes? .Magpieflight (talk) 04:21, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Join Request Can I join with Silverwhisker, a light silver-gray tom with amber eyes? He's of a warrior rank. 19:55, 07/13/2013 Join? Hi, I want to join. Here's my cat; Poolkit :) ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Actually, never mind. I've changed my mind. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Joining the clan I wish to make a clan cat for this clan. Her name is Mistystream and she is a greyish blue stripped three moon old kit. She has no mother and was found in the forest as a kit. Will this do? Daughter of the Stars and Darkness. (talk) 21:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes you can join, make sure to make her page ;). 21:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Ermm... It's been so long since I've been on. Was I added? 21:29 Sat Aug 10 i think ellie told me how to do this right. so i wanna roleplay a cat here called winterstream: white boy cat with black stripes. he has cool yellow/blue mixed eyes. roleplayed by me. ...Silverstream123... (talk) 05:18, September 2, 2013 (UTC) accepted! c: Join request May I join with Cherrybounce, a black and white she-cat? -- 15:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes you may~ 23:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) (Bubbles and I have agreed to share Cherrybounce kthnxbai) So can she join AutumnClan? She's a loner, and I need a queen to foster her or something. Any volunteers? c: 09:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) She can join~ 17:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) May I join? Could I be: Dark brown she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, muzzle, stretched out diamond from forehead to muzzle, fluffy tail, minty eyes. Name: Ivyflower. And if someone could to char-art for that I'd be very appreciative.}Sapphirebreeze (talk) 21:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC)Sapphirebreeze Course! Make sure to make her a page, and read our rules regarding character activity! If you need any help, pop in chat or contact a staff member, or myself, via their talk page. Have fun! 21:53, 09/26/2013 Join Hello. May I join with Mousepaw (my new username lol), a small tabby and white she-cat with green eyes? I need a mentor for her. 09:27, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure! You can make her page. But I don't have a cat who can mentor her, sorry. D: 09:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) New name Can someone please rename Cherrybounce's page to Cherrycloud? Thanks! 09:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can I join with Holden, a young, scruffy-furred brown tabby tom with dark eyes? ғᴀʟʟᴇɴᴅᴏʀᴋ♡ᶠᵃˡˡ ᶤᶰ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʷᶤᵗʰ ʸᵒᵘʳˢᵉˡᶠ 01:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 13:20, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Join Rose(kit)- A pale orange she-cat with brown stripes and green eyes. She is a loner that tries to join. 23:14 Thu Nov 28 Sure. 15:45, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Join lol, Silversong died. So I need a new cat. ~So Sunstrike, it is a warrior lol. It is also a cat with a yellow-ish orange-ish pelt. ALSO, her pelts are striked with like BRIGHT BRIGHT orange. 22:04, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 23:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Join~ Hey, I was wondering if I could join with a random orphan kit named Zinniakit. Her mum died giving birth, and she's six moons old, ready to be apprenticed. Servalleap 02:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply, please. Servalleap 04:19, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ Fez 09:21, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi boos Join~ Sunstrike's sister, Brookpaw. Its a brown tabby cat, unlike Sunstrike its brown not ginger. <3 23:36, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 23:47, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Join xo. Echosong - a Serengeti she-cat. with bright green eyes 23:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 23:47, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Join? May I join as Sorrelfeather, a beautiful platinum point Tonkinese she-cat with blue eyes? Tiny Forever And Always ♫ 12:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure sweetie — Fez talk 12:30, January 4, 2014 (UTC) May I join as Mittens? Brightpatch (talk) 16:32, January 17, 2014 (UTC) You have to re-adopt Mittens to roleplay her again by going on the adoption page and leaving your sig in mitten's box, but after you do that then you can! 17:53, January 17, 2014 (UTC) May I join Silverstorm: Silver Maine Coon tabby warrior, mate of Maplepelt. Maplepelt: Pale ginger Persian queen, mate of Silverstorm (expecting kits soon). ♥Dove's song♥ Please reply ♥Dove's song♥ Sure, just make their pages and add them to the allegiances. ouo — 07:30 Fri Feb 28 May I add Maplepelt's parents and siblings, Bluefoot (father), Gingerseed (mother), Mistypaw(sister) Bluekit (brother) , Bluefoot is a solid blue Persian and Gingerseed is a Ginger Persian, Mistypaw is a white-furred cat with blue-eyes and Bluekit is a silver-blue kit.---[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dove%27s_song Dove's][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dove%27s_song ' song'] ?---[http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dove%27s_song Dove's][http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dove%27s_song ' song'] yes you may, sorry 'bout that ouo (for future reference, you can simply leave a new join topic on the bottom of the page so it's noticed faster) 22:14, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Help How do i join a roleplay because I don't know which archive to start from and should I list my cats as kits or as warriors (queens)? ♥Dove's song♥ You start from AutumnClan/Roleplay, not from the Archives. Also, your cats are about 6 moons old, so typically they'd start as apprentices/kits at that age, not warriors. :) 15:51, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Can I join? I'm new to this wiki. If it's okay, can I roleplay as Frostfang, a black tom with a white chest and muzzle?Meerkatpaw (talk) 02:09, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ 02:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Join? NamE: Loudstep Pelt Colour: Black Eye colour: Green - Trunktail Yep, be sure to add him/her to the allegiance, and create him/her a page. Also, be sure to check out our rules, welcome! ^.^ Also, remember to add your signature. ;) 14:27, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Hi, can I join your Clan? Rank: Warrior Description: Blazing fire colored sge-cat with lighter splotches around tail, underbelly and back, amber eyes. Flamefire066 (talk) 20:53, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Join Request - Hawkstorm & Wilderpaw May the warrior cat Hawkstorm, and his apprentice, young she cat Wilderpaw, join AutumnClan? DanChan123 05:36, May 16, 2014 (UTC)